


Sans needs a nap

by springfling789



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Sans Needs A Nap, Scientist! Sans, Sleep, i wrote this while sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfling789/pseuds/springfling789
Summary: sans hasn't sleptsans needs a napI wrote this while sleep deprived





	Sans needs a nap

"This is childish."

"Well it's also apparently the only way to guarantee you actually get some sleep."   
Gaster grumbled as he tucked in his son

The older skeleton had been arguing with Sans for the past hour, trying to convince him to get some sleep. After a careful debate Gaster had managed to lure him to his mattress which happened to be filled with plush toys.

"I don't need to sleep Dad."

"Sans it's been four days. I can handle doing the research alone for a little while while you get some rest."

"It's not that I don't think you can't do it alone it's-" the short skeleton yawned "that it's faster with the both of us!"

The two had been hard at work on the core for the past few months only just recently taking up a couple side projects with the king and their partner Alphys. While this was all well and good the core had just started to malfunction slightly leaving most of   
Snowdin and part of Waterfall without power. The father and son had been working for days to figure out what was causing it Sans had been quite caught up in it, and in this instance forgotten to sleep for several nights.

"Though it may be faster with the both of us you still need to take care of yourself." Gaster stated matter of factly

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sans huffed as he attempted to sit up 

"Nope." Gaster deadpanned before turning San's soul blue 

"Now that's just cheating." Sans pouted as he crossed his arms

"Whatever gets you to sleep."

"Cheater." He mumbled as he playfully glared at the other skeleton

"Now quit stalling and go to sleep before I break out the book." Gaster stated using his 'dad voice'.

"Alright alright." The smaller skelle said as he rolled over to where his back was facing Gaster where he then proceeded to fall asleep almost instantly.

The taller scientist chuckled softly as he stood up leaving a kiss on his son's forehead before leaving to continue his work.


End file.
